


Hidden Piercing

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So to be honest i was watching the big bang theory.Then Courtney's character casually talks about a hidden piercing.I had too do this.I could not get this idea out of my head that Courtney may have one of this piercing.There married.BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ.Link to the inspiration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWokO6h3LDY&feature=youtu.be





	Hidden Piercing

Brandon found himself very quickly dragged along the hall to the second door and into a room, which he could only assume was Court’s bedroom. He didn’t get much chance to really take in his surroundings. Between pausing for more kisses and simultaneously being quickly divested of his jacket and tie.  
He was vaguely aware of his legs hitting something, and falling backwards, and then Courtney was on top of him, astride his waist looking a little triumphant that she’d managed to overpower him with such ease. Just seeing her like that caused an impatient groan to escape his lips. If he thought she was gorgeous before, the prospect of her being such an assertive lover drove him wild.  
She’d somehow also found time to shuck off the hideous dressing gown she’d been wearing when she’d answered her door to him and he was greeted with the sight of the cute set of Christmas Pyjamas she wore underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra, that was obvious as he could clearly see the shape and movement of her breasts free under her t-shirt and her nipples straining against the cotton.  
He gripped her hips when she ground into him, whilst leaning forward to capture his mouth once again. As she undulated against him again, he practically growled throwing her off, and onto her back next to him. He rolled so he was fully on the bed, and Courtney started fighting with the buttons of his shirt. He waited until she’d undone enough buttons then fought it over his head. His wrists getting briefly trapped in the cuffs. Courtney tugged the fine fabric from his hands and they laughed as she fell back on to the bed when she finally managed to release him. He unbuckled his own belt very quickly and removed his own trousers, shoes and socks, leaving him just in his black boxer shorts, and Courtney decidedly over-dressed.  
Courtney knelt up in front of him, giving him a playfully seductive smile, as she very slowly and deliberately lifted her top over her head, freeing her breasts and bearing herself to him.  
“Fuck,” The word escaped Brandon’s lips in a breathy whimper. He’d known she was gifted in that department. It wasn’t the reason he’d originally been attracted to her, but they were certainly a bonus. He prided himself on being a gentleman, there were so few left in this day and age, and he never leered. But he was also a man, a boob man, and right now he was struggling to draw his eyes away from Court’s perfect assets.  
“I take it you like what you see?”  
“Yes,” Brandon’s voice was a breathy croak, as he managed to bring his gaze back up to her beautiful face, “I feel so lucky.”  
“It’s nothing to do with luck Brandon. We’ve both earnt this,” She slunk back down next to him, kissing him soundly, whilst letting one hand trail down his chest, settling low on his belly.  
Brandon didn’t waste any time getting his hands on her. Primarily those breasts. He kneaded them in his hands, rolled and plucked at her nipples until they formed stiff, pink peaks. He learnt very quickly that this was one of her weaknesses and his attentions turned her to putty in his hands. He managed to take back a little control over the situation. His mouth left hers and worked along her jaw and down her neck, nipping her pulse point and drawing a gasp from her.  
Her hands found his shoulders and gripped tightly. He let his exploration of her body move south. Courtney automatically rolled onto her back, when his hand found her waist, and then smoothed over her soft tummy. She sighed when he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her cotton pyjama bottoms.  
Brandon kissed her again, reassuringly when he touched between her legs, parting her folds with his fingers. He was pleased to find her gorgeously wet, and from what he could make out, very bare. Shaved wasn’t necessarily a preference for him. He liked whatever made a woman most comfortable, but right now everything he was discovering about Court, and her body was driving him crazy. He ran a finger experimentally along her slit. But when he reached the top, he felt it. Something hard, and distinctly metal. He hadn’t expected it, and by no means a prude, the sheer surprise caused him to rip his hand out from her pyjamas and stutter a slur of apologies at her.  
Brandon realised within seconds, that Courtney was no longer clinging to him in wanton passion, but her face buried against his chest and she was shaking, her breath puffing against his bare skin. She was laughing, hysterically.  
“Court?”  
“Oh god…” She trailed off, looking up at him, still trying to stifle her giggles, “I’m so sorry, Brandon. I should have warned you. I didn’t even think!”  
“You erm…is it a piercing?” Brandon raised an eyebrow. He’d heard of genital piercings, for both men and women. The idea had never appealed to him, and he’d never seen one on anyone else. But he was of a curious nature and wasn’t repulsed by the idea.  
“It’s a vertical, clitoral hood piercing” Courtney managed to explain, once she’d got control of herself, “And I’d have mentioned it, but this was all very sudden.”  
“Okay,” Brandon nodded, suddenly realising they were no longer touching. She’d moved back giving him a little space. He needed to remedy that, he didn’t want Courtney thinking he was put off by it. He most definitely was not, the fact that he was still painfully hard was total evidence to this point. He reached out to Courtney and with a hand on her hip pulled her back to his body, “Can I see?”  
“Erm…yeah?” Courtney sounded bemused, and he felt a bit stupid. That was what it had been leading up to. Now he was asking politely to see her most intimate area. Brandon realised he needed to relax a little. Otherwise he was in serious danger of turning what had started out as a hot as fuck evening, into a medical examination.  
*  
Courtney knew Brandon was a bit flabbergasted. She couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, she knew perfectly well that Brandon was not the sort of man who would have much experience with the more…unusual body modifications. Although, in her experience most men…and women liked it.  
Brandon grappled with himself, and she knew he was trying to get the mood back. So, without further ado she rolled back, lifted her hips and shimmied off her pyjama bottoms exposing herself to him completely.  
She grabbed his forearm and dragged him back to her body, meeting his mouth in a brief, but passionate kiss, “Here…” She said, tearing her mouth away and drawing his attention downwards. As seductively as possible she trailed her hand downwards, between her breasts, over her tummy to her centre, and used her own fingers to part her folds.  
Brandon’s eyes followed her movement in rapt fascination, and she didn’t miss his small intake of breath when she flicked a finger over the little metal ball sitting over her clitoris. She ran her fingers over it, “It’s a bar…” She started to explain, “It starts here,” her finger touched the tiny stud adorned with a little white crystal just about a centimetre above her slit, “It goes through, and comes out here,” She touched on the tiny ball again which was just under her clitoral hood. When her finger touched on it, her body twitched at the sensation… it never got old.  
Brandon nodded, his eyes fixed on what her fingers were doing.  
“Are you freaked out? Be honest.”  
Brandon immediately shook his head, looking back to her face, eyes locking with hers, “Not at all, surprised yes, freaked out, no…it’s…kind of…hot, actually.”  
“Yeah?” Courtney was smirking now.  
“Yeah!” Brandon was a little more enthusiastic this time.  
“Well then…as you were,” Courtney encouraged, playfully.  
Courtney was relieved when Brandon didn’t waste any time, he was over her in an instant. His lips smashed against hers in a bruising kiss. He worked his way down her body, his mouth paying extra attention to her breasts, nipping at her flesh and swirling his tongue over her nipples. His attentions were sending currents straight to her core.  
Courtney spread her legs to accommodate him, as Brandon slunk down her body. She had to prop herself up on her elbows, keen to watch him, as he explored her thoroughly. He glanced up at her, and shot her a beautiful smile, as he gripped her under one knee and slung her leg over his shoulder. The movement caused her elbows to buckle and she landed on her back with a huff and a giggle. But that was very quickly broken by a moan from her own lips, when wetness encompassed her womanhood. Brandon parted her folds with his thumbs and ran his tongue right up her centre, flicking over that little metal ball, nestled against that little bundle of nerves, “Oh god…”  
“It’s Brandon,” He mumbled against her, only pausing his ministration for a fraction of a second to make the smartarse comment. She just about managed a choked laugh which sounded more like a disgruntled sob.  
She had to give Brandon his due. She hadn’t expected him to dive straight in there with the oral. Not after his initial hesitation upon discovering her piercing. No, not hesitation…surprise. She was expecting him to do a bit more with his fingers first and maybe be a little apprehensive about touching it. But right now, he seemed to be taking a great amount of pleasure flicking the stud each time his tongue circled her clit and using it to his advantage. He caught on very quickly.  
With one leg braced over his shoulder, he brought his other arm up and rested it over her stomach to hold her in place whilst his tongue continued its assault. The fingers on his free hand dipped down to her entrance, and Courtney whimpered, and she felt her muscles contract hard when his fingertips circled the edges, only dipping in momentarily, and withdrawing at her bodies reaction. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing.  
Courtney was close. She threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut. Her hips fought against Brandon’s light restraint, bucking against his face whilst he continuously flicked over her clit with his tongue and his fingers dipped teasingly into her once again.  
“Do that again and I’m done for,” She just about managed to gasp out. But he didn’t tease again, instead this time he thrust two fingers in to her, and pressed them as deep as possible, expertly finding that rough little spot. And she was reeling. Her jaw went slack and her back arched upwards, her breath coming out in short gasps a she rode out her release.  
Brandon only let go of her her when her body relaxed, and he crawled back up, making a show of wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
“Wow…” Courtney trailed off, reaching out for him. She caught his arm and tugged him on top of her, so she could kiss him thoroughly. His lips were swollen, and his chin and beard wet and smelling beautifully like her. She nuzzled against the course, damp hairs, humming contentedly.  
“I’ve got to admit,” Brandon started, kissing her again before continuing, “You’re quite the surprise, Courtney Ford. I had you marked as being such a good girl.”  
“I am a good girl,” She pouted, her eyes sparkling, “Even good girls like having their pussy licked from time to time.” His eyes widened, and he laughed at her filthy mouth. She kissed him again, relishing the taste of herself still on his tongue, “You taste so good.”  
“Dirty girl,” Brandon teased against her lips.  
“Hmm, you don’t know the half of it, Hiddleston.”  
*  
Brandon quickly found himself on his back and was once again shocked at the strength Courtney possessed to move him at her will. She was dragging his boxers down his legs, finally freeing his aching cock from its confines, and discarding the offending article on the floor.  
She crawled back up his lean frame, dragging her breasts over his stomach and chest, but avoiding touching him there completely. Brandon exhaled slowly, arms pressed to his sides and fists clenched, when Courtney dipped to his neck, and grazed her teeth to his pulse point where she sucked hard. Brandon grunted in response, bucking his hips up, desperate for some kind of friction.  
Courtney giggled against his flesh, and moved her attentions south, licking and nibbling along to his collarbone. Her fingers followed a different path, starting on his opposite shoulder, she traced the defined muscle of his bicep, to his inner elbow, then down his forearm, and when she reached his hand she took her time. Still working her mouth over his chest to his sternum, her fingers followed the dips between his knuckles, she forced his hand open and when her mouth reached his stomach, she laced her fingers with his.  
Brandon was mesmerised. He was sure he’d never been touched like this before by a woman. With such mindfulness. It was this peculiar feeling of being so turned on he might combust, whilst being so relaxed the bed might well swallow him up. When Court’s hand finally wrapped around his length, and he felt the wetness of her tongue lap gently at his tip, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed, and give into the sensations she was creating entirely.  
She licked, sucked and kissed. Palmed his balls and alternated her mouth with firm strokes of her hand. He didn’t realise how close he was, and the feeling that he was about to come hit him suddenly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Courtney released him before he had the chance and pulled back entirely. Almost like she’d been more aware of the intensity of his pleasure than he was. Never had he been so caught up that he’d nearly blown his load without warning. Not even as a horny teenager.  
“Alright?” He was only vaguely aware of the question, and when he opened his eyes, Court’s pretty, hazel ones were staring into them, “You were frowning?”  
“No…no…I…I…” He was speechless, possibly for the first time in his entire life, Brandon was completely lost for words. She kissed him gently, then sat up completely. He watched her, almost in a dream like state as she leant forward and opened the drawer of the unit next to her bed and rustled about, before withdrawing a familiar square, foil, packet.  
“I’ll let you do the honours, I’m rubbish at putting these things on,” That was when Brandon came too completely. Of course, he’d not even come. He’d sort of forgotten that part. He’d been so satisfied by her treatment of him that the fact he’d not actually climaxed was lost on him. Although his cock, still rock hard and resting against his lower stomach, was obviously, painfully aware of the fact.  
Brandon shuffled back, and sat up a little against the headboard, and took the packet from Court. He made fast work of ripping it open and rolling the condom on, doing the standard check that it was on right, no damages, and enough give at the end.  
“How would you like me, darling?” Brandon had finally found his voice.  
“From behind, and don’t be gentle.”  
“Alright,” Brandon nodded, as he climbed to his knees, and Courtney was positioning herself on all fours in the centre of the bed. He couldn’t help but chuckle when she leant her top half down, and wiggled her bum in the air at him, “But I warn you, I won’t last long like this.”  
“Neither will I.”  
“I thought you wanted this to last?”  
“You said we had all night. Sooner we get this round over with, the sooner you can have some recovery time and we can go again,” Courtney looked over her shoulder, eyes bright and clearly excited about the prospect of ‘going’ all night.  
“Fuck Court, you really are a horny little bitch, aren’t you?” Brandon baulked for a second, not quite believing the vile words that had just left his own mouth. But it was quickly forgotten when the next sentence left Court’s lips.  
“Just hurry up and fuck me.”  
Wordlessly, Brandon knelt up behind her, one palm spread on her lower back, he dipped his fingers between her legs. She was even wetter than before, practically dripping, so when he removed his fingers and lined himself up, he slid in with little resistance. He stilled when buried to the hilt, taking a moment to enjoy her heat and the way her channel clenched involuntarily around his shaft.  
Courtney ground back impatiently against him and groaned at the contact. So, he didn’t want to waste another second. Both hands sought purchase on her hips and he drew back and without pause slammed back into her, setting his thrusts at an alarmingly fast pace.  
Court’s hands fisted into the sheets and her face buried into the mattress, muffling her screams and Brandon realised within seconds she was coming. Her inner muscles contracted tightly around him, he had to grip a little harder to beat the resistance his thrusts were being met with. She wasn’t joking when she said she wouldn’t last long this way, but neither was he, and her climax tipped him very quickly over the edge. With one last thrust, he buried himself as deep as possible, and let his orgasm wash over him.

Brandon was still asleep when Courtney woke up. Far from any romantic embrace, both were sprawled across the bed, sheets somehow tangled at their feet and completely naked. She’d realised it was the morning chill which had caused her to wake. That and the desperate need to use the toilet, and drink about a pint of water to relieve her incredibly dry mouth.  
She’d gotten up, and arranged the duvet carefully over Brandon, so as not to wake him. Although he looked completely out for the count, she didn’t want him to feel the chill she had. Then she went and dealt with the other issues which had woken her.  
Courtney proceeded to grab a quick shower in the bathroom down the hall. Just to freshen up, and then put the kettle on. By the time she returned to the bedroom, with two steaming cups of coffee, Brandon was sort of propped up on one arm, looking at her bleary eyed.  
“I was about to come and find you,” He told her with a sleepy smile. She couldn’t help but grin at his dishevelled appearance. His hair unrulier than ever, sticking in all directions. She also didn’t miss the scattering of pink marks from his neck to his collarbone and felt quite smug to be the cause. She hoped he wouldn’t mind. He’d certainly enjoyed receiving them.  
“No, don’t get up. I just made us some coffee,” She walked round the bed and set a cup down next to him, “It’s only just gone nine.”  
Brandon nodded vaguely, and she felt him watching her as she made her way back to what was apparently her side of the bed. She set down her coffee, and unfastened the belt of her dressing gown, letting it drop to the ground, revealing she was completely naked underneath. His eyes roamed her body unashamedly, as she crawled back into bed and tucked herself under the covers, wasting no time in pressing herself up against him. When she leant up to kiss him, he eagerly returned the gesture.  
“Mmm Court. Last night was incredible, you’re incredible.”  
“Don’t give me all the credit, Brandon. It takes two people to achieve what we did last night.”  
“You make it sound like we should shake hands and congratulate ourselves on our successful enterprise.”  
Courtney hummed, and nuzzled in closer.  
“You really surprised me last night, Courtney,” Brandon had woken up a little more now, and Courtney could feel his hands wander her body, down her back, and to her bum, “I had no idea you were so…wild.”  
“I like sex,” Courtney answered simply, “Being enthusiastic about it is not a chore for me. I wouldn’t consider myself especially kinky, just…confident.”  
“Well there are certainly no complaints over here,” Brandon chuckled, then without a beat, “Did it hurt?”  
Courtney frowned, and it took a moment to grasp what he was asking about, “Oh, erm…that…well yes. It fucking hurt.”


End file.
